


A darker path

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby has it all, but he's bored. A sexy ex-con helps relieve the boredom. And then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A darker path

He was drunk. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but he had learned to hide it.  
His parents had guests over at the summerhouse in Hamptons, and he really had to drink to face the people.  
He wound up far more drunk than he’d imagined. Only solution was to pretend he was ill and go to bed.   
Gen would know what he was hiding, and he’d fail his kids again.  
Well, fuck.  
Toby had no excuse for being this way; he was a successful lawyer with a lovely wife and two fabulous kids. He made more money than he could stand and he was still so bored.  
His life was lacking danger, so he drank.  
Soon, that would bring him down.  
He’d explode and his family and friends would finally show their well-hidden resentment openly.  
He saw them express their disappointment with him with whispers behind his back, and bored sighs.  
Gen was a champ at rolling her eyes at him when he told some joke at dinner.  
He knew she was sleeping with Angus, and it was only a matter of time before she’d have to tell him.  
As if he didn’t already know.

*  
As he slept his hangover off he wondered what could do to shake things up a little. Should he cheat?  
Well, the pretty lawyer Katherine wanted him. No, too common.  
Something that would cause a real scandal.  
Should he fuck a man? He’d always wanted to do that.  
Someone from the wrong side of the tracks, maybe an ex-con. Yeah, that would shock them.  
There was the handsome, muscular robber he’d gotten off scot-free who owed him a favor.  
The one with the very blue eyes and a body made for sin. Was he even gay or had he imagined the flirting?  
Toby got up and watched his wife sigh as he went to shower.  
They hadn’t had sex for months now.  
Of course she had Angus keeping her busy.  
*  
He called his former client, and suggested a meeting. A beer or two, just two guys hanging out.  
As if he’d seek out an ex-con if he didn’t want something from him.  
He’d use him and get his kicks. The man would never know what hit him.  
*  
Keller smiled at him, and it was easy to talk to him. All his stories were intriguing, and Toby wanted him badly.  
He went over to Keller’s dingy flat and they got thoroughly drunk.  
Keller had two beers, Toby a lot more.  
He woke up with a terrible headache between threadbare sheets, next to a naked man.  
He wondered if he’d already fucked him.  
Not even memories of the main event, expect a scattered collage of moans and sighs and the ache in his ass.  
Oh well.  
“Hey,” said Keller. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I got assfucked by an old client. Oh, wait I did didn’t I?”  
“You did,” said Keller and looked unfazed.  
“You needed to unwind rich boy. I was helpful. I got some nice pictures too.”  
Toby laughed. “Are you trying to blackmail me, Keller? “  
“Nah. Just asking for some favors.”  
“What favors?”  
He ran a hand through his messy hair and he really needed to go, but Keller’s hand was on his cock and he felt himself stir again.  
“Fuck me,” he said. “Then we can talk favors.”  
“I can do that,” said Keller.

*  
Much later he went back to his wife to try and face their crumbling marriage.  
“Toby,” she said. “We should talk.”  
“So talk.”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“That’s..great.”  
“It’s not yours.”  
“Whose is it?”  
“Angus,” said Gen. “I’m sorry Toby. “  
“For getting pregnant or cheating?”  
“ Both, and don’t be so high and mighty, you had an affair with Holly’s teacher too.”  
And the man he fucked last night.  
“Okay. You want a divorce?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I love Angus, and with our baby coming it’s for the best.”  
“Yeah. If you want him I can’t stop you.”  
Gen was better off without him. His kids would be hit hard by this though, their sibling would have his brother for a dad. Nicely incestuous, but you could always trust Gen to keep it in the family.  
*  
“Where do we go from here?” asked Chris.  
“Anywhere. You have that new job I got you.”  
“Your kids will love me,” said Chris.  
Toby knew they would.  
Gen would have to deal.  
She’d not approve of him screwing an ex-con.  
Nor would his parents.  
But maybe it would be good for him.  
Even if Chris had some dangerous mates he wanted out of jail.  
Danger was no longer a rare thing in his life that was for sure.


End file.
